Atlas (Atlantean King)
Atlas (アトラス Atorasu) was the king of the Atlantean Empire. He was the disciple of the Sea God Neptune, from whom he learned his Sea God Slayer Magic, making him a First Generation God Slayer. Appearance Personality History Magic & Abilities Sea God Slayer Magic '(海の滅神魔法 '' Umi no Metsujin Mahō): Atlas is a God Slayer, with his particular element being water, and controls black water. Being a God Slayer, Atlas considers himself to be on a completely different level than Troy Mariner, who is a Dragon Slayer. Atlas's claims, however, are not for show, as Troy is unable to drink Atlas's black water, for they are superior to his, but Atlas, in turn, could drink Troy's water to increase his own power. However, Sea God Slayer Magic water can be overpowered by a Water Dragon Slayer's water only if said Dragon Slayer becomes empowered as shown when Troy drank the entire Fountain of Youth, entering Dragon Force in the process. * 'Sea God's Bellow '(海神の怒号 Umijin no Dogō): Atlas's signature ''God's Bellow ''in which he gathers black water in his mouth and releases in the form of a powerful breath attack, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. * '''Sea God's Iron Fist: Atlas's fists become engulfed in spiraling black water, increasing the power of his punches. Atlas used this spell to counter Troy Mariner's own variation, Water Dragon's Iron Fist, which was overpowered by this spell. (Unnamed) * Sea God's Trident '(海神の三鉾 ''Umijin no Sanhoko): Atlas utilizes his black water to form a large trident which he then throws toward the target at great speed, creating a large, highly destructive explosion upon impact. This spell is so powerful that it nearly killed Troy, blasting him with enough force to blow him out of the Parthenon they were fighting in. * 'Sea God's Neptune '(海神の海王 Umijin no Nepuchūn): Atlas releases a massive ball of black water at his opponent from his arm by launching it forward in a punch-like motion. Once the water reaches the target, it increases in size, creating a giant explosion. * '''Sea God's Prison: '''Atlas uses his black water to engulf the enemy in an inescapable spherical prison, suffocating the trapped foe. He can also, with the enemy still entrapped, slam the water sphere into the ground which, upon impact, explodes in a powerful blast, greatly damaging the foe. (Unnamed) '''Enhanced Strength: Atlas possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Troy Mariner, even without his magic. He was also able to easily block the Water Dragon's Iron Fist with a single hand. Immense Magic Power: Atlas possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which manifests itself in a massive aura so intense, in fact, that it caused violent earth-shakes that could be felt throughout the entirety of Atlantis. Enhanced Durability: Atlas has demonstrated an impressive degree of durability, taking repetitive blows from Troy Mariner as well as withstanding powerful fiery explosions without a flinch or a minor injury. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful Magic attacks, Atlas has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Troy for most of their fight. He is often using his God Slayer Magic in combination with his punches and kicks. Enhanced Speed: Atlas's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Battles & Events Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:God Slayer Category:Deceased